


Haphazard

by MosquitoParade



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst a bit, Black Eye, Brian also likes to waste money, Brian is a sweet boy, Cheating, Culturally accurate Drow Kingdom, Deep Emotions, Drow, Drow Prince, Drow culture, Early Mornings, Edward is awkward, Elemental AU, Elf, Engagement, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Guessing, Half Elf, Homestuck PoV, Human, Human AU, Implied masochist, Lich, Lots of mentions of smut and more in chapter 4, M/M, M/M/M, M/M/M/M, Male Crossdressing, Mentions of sexually preferences, Modern Era, Multi, No one talking about their emotions but the said emotions are obviously present, No smut in chapters 1-3, Orc, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Prince & Commoner - Freeform, Revenge fic, SWEET BOYS, Self-Indulgent, Shopping Malls, Skirts, Smut, Tiefling, Trust, Twins, Unfinished, Unmentioned violence, Vacation, Violence, Waiter AU, Yup i wrote this, draft, fluff relationships, fun times, good poly relationship, kingdom au, love my boys, mall, not a morning person, pleasure from pain, rated teen for just yeah, small bit of violence, vacationing, you pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: "Dependent upon or characterized by chance; marked by great carelessness."~Compilation of fics for Magic Brian x Any Male of Age.Rated Mature for Smut in later chapters, and tags and chapters will be updated occasionally.Ships below, and in the beginning notes : >>~Chapter Guide:Chapter 1- Brian & Brad; Morning Slice of LifeChapter 2- Brian & Sterling & Rowan; At the mallChapter 3- Brian & Edward; Human Waiter AUChapter 4- Brian X Sazed vs Brian X Taako; Cheating and HeartbreakChapter 5- Brian & Percy (Graham); Drow Kindgom/Masquerade Ball AUChapter 6- Brian & Maarvey; Short Highschool AUChapter 7- Brian & Edward; Which is Which?Chapter 8- Brian & Jenkins & Percy & Rowan; Vacation DraftChapter 9- Brian & Brad: Established Domestic Relationship, Modern Au <33~Check out the notes for my headcanons ; >





	1. Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Just me messing around with a lot of combinations of Brian and others. But, I won't be doing any/much shipping of Brian with Maarvey, or Jenkins, as I have a hell of a lot of chapters here vvv  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12107937  
> which is pretty much all smut for them, so, help yourself. I post more occasionally.
> 
> ~  
> Things you need to know about my headcanons:  
> Brian is a 4'9" Extroverted Polyamorous Homosexual & romantic that has waist length long silverish white hair, most drows his age have strong sex drives and he's no exception, eats mostly fruits and vegetables even though he isn't build for it, loves spiders, and has social anxiety (In most of my fics, it doesn't exist, or isn't prominent).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A stable situation in which forces cancel one another; a chemical reaction and its reverse proceed at equal rates; equality of distribution."  
> ~
> 
> Brad and Brian wake up early and have some bonding, while contemplating about each other.

It was late saturday morning, and the beeping of an alarm clock woke up Brian, whom was not in the least bit a morning person, he grumpily got out of bed, grabbing his spider robe, and loosely wrapping it around his slim waist.

He walked into the kitchen as Brad stood at the counter, and lazily pressed his forehead against Brad's back, "Good morning~" The orc commented, his voice soft, and calming. Brian's favorite thing about Brad, that he was that extremely considerate.

"It's a bad morning." He grumbled, and Brad tried his best to not hit the drow with his elbow, gently patting the small dark elf's side.

"Would it be less of a bad morning if you got to drink some tea?" Coffee had always given Brian anxiety, damn, Brad was his favorite by far.

"Ja." Brian mumbled, and Brad turned slowly, so that Brian wouldn't be startled, or feel the need to sit, and gave the little drow his most loved mug in the entire world. It had little black spiders and white hearts painted over the dark warm purple of the mug's base color, it happily sported, 'Happy One Year!' on it. Magnus had given it to him on his 1 year anniversary with the orc, and even though the cup had been chipped in a few places, and the handle had been reglued on several times, it was still functional, and the dark elf prefered it over any other.

"Thank you." Brian smiled briefly, and stood beside Brad, who was putting away anything that was left out, and washed the dish he had just finished eating from. The orc had noticed a long time ago that the drow liked to be in the middle of everything he was doing, whether he was helping towards the goal, or not, he liked to be included, and was very much an extrovert who just happened to have some anxiety. Brad as well was an extrovert, but he often felt useless, and therefore, having someone who always needed praise, and attention, was very relaxing at times.

"Did you have any dreams last night?" The orc asked, one of Brian's favorite topics.

"I did!" Brian gasped, "I worked at a hotel made of gingerbread, which wasn't important, but it was there. But, I had to keep the people out, but let in these mice. Also, my boss was a cat, so maybe he was eating the mice, I don't know, they checked out." The dark elf shrugged, but smiled.

Brian was a bright light in Brad's bizarre, lightless world, and Brad was a guide dog in Brian's blind fumbling. They needed each other, and were so happy to have one another.


	2. Quiescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marked by a state of tranquil repose; causing no symptoms; being quiet or still or inactive; not active or activated."  
> ~
> 
> Rowan, Sterling and Brian visit the mall.

Rowan had been an absolute dear to go to the mall with his small drow boyfriend, who had been whining for the past week about how he was going to miss the sale on skirts at his favorite store. Lord Sterling had begrudgingly come along because he was assured that he'd get a nice dinner if he went with them. When they arrived, Brian had been absolutely ecstatic, and quickly collected at least 10 skirts, and began trying them on.

Rowan sat outside the fitting rooms patiently, Sterling gently leaning against him. When Brian popped out of the room wearing a loose fitting, knee length grey skirt that was rolled up to show his knees, he frowned, looking up at the other two for their responses. "Ew, I hate it." Sterling responded almost immediately, "And the skirt is bad, too."

Rowan chuckled, "Be nice!" and Brian huffed playfully, and left to change.

"I thought that one was ugly anyways." Brian remarked, now wearing a jean mini skirt with soft black lace trim, that settled on his hips very nicely.

Rowan reached out for Brian to walk closer, and gently kissed the soft grey skin on the other man's cheek. "I like those, babe." The half elf approved, running his fingers over the fabric.

The drow smiled, and walked back to the changing room, Sterling's eyes directly on his ass, "Gods, he's hot." the human grumbled, and Rowan softly laughed.

After an hour, Brian had ended up with five skirts. Two mini skirts, the black lace one, and a tight pink one that rode up too high on his hips occasionally, and Sterling adored it. A gorgeous, mid tight length, red plaid, thin fabric, flared skirt that sat high on his waist, and appealed very much to Rowan. A floofy, white, asymmetrical skirt, that, in the front, showed just above his knees, and in the back, flowed down to mid calf. Lastly, a long mauve straight skirt with a slit on the left side. They bought the skirts, and a black leather jacket for Sterling, who Brian had insisted it would wonderful on.


	3. Convivial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Occupied with or fond of the pleasures of good company."
> 
> ~  
> Modern Magic, Human AU

Your name is Edward, and you work with your twin sister, as a waiter. You've been hoping to get a better job, but right now you're saving up for a new apartment, so you won't have to keep crashing at your friend's, Barry's, house.

Your sister, Lydia, pokes you as you finish up a table's order, "There's a cute dude over there, that keeps eyeballing you." She hums, ripping off the paper you have just written this table's order on. You look up, and this person, who seems, maybe, your age, is peeking over his booth to make eye contact with you, smiling, and waving briefly before going back to sitting forward. "I've got your table," She comments, placing a crumpled piece of paper into your hand, and gently pushes you towards the table.

You walk up after a moment of reassessment. "Hello! My name is Brian!" This, barely 5 foot boy tells you.

"Hello, I'm Edward, and I'll be your server." You look him over, his hair was dyed white, obviously by the lack of natural highlights, and also by the dark blond, maybe brown hair that was showing at the roots. He looked young, maybe a year or two younger than you, who is 25 as of last month. You, yourself, are 5'11.5, almost 6 foot. Your sister is identical to you, only barely a quarter inch taller. Your hair is naturally an extremely pale, strawberry blond, and tied up in a loose bun today, as it reached into the late 90s temperature wise.

Brian's long nails are painted neatly, and you can immediately tell he's batting for your team. You take a second to peek at the note that Lydia gave you. It simply says, 'Coffee- Half sugar <3'. Brian has been looking you over for a moment, as you stand awkwardly. "Ahh, whoops. I'll be right back." You barely manage.

"Okay!" Brian chirps, as you leave.

Lydia already has the coffee for you, telepathically telling you that she's already completed it, and sends you back out.

 

It has been 1 month since you first met Brian, he causally wrote his number on his check after he finished eating. Now, he occasionally stops by the restaurant, normally once a week, asking to be served by you.

He's sweet, and strikes up casual conversation when you aren't super busy. Turns out he's 26. You text him one day, and he replies by asking you out on a date.

 

Your sister helps you get ready, she dresses you up nicely, since it's never been your thing. You're wearing a normal suit, and a red tie, and you're off.

You drive your old car up to the restaurant that he's invited you to, and outside the front door to it, you see Brian, who is playing on his phone, dressed up in a dark grey vest, that looks a bit too big, and a white button up underneath. You causally exhale as you realize you aren't too dressed up.

You park, and hop out of the car. Brian absolutely lights up when you approach him. His nails aren't painted today, and instead filed down significantly. You brush it off, and enter the building.

Brian has a reservation, and damn, this is one of the fancier places in town, and you've never been here, but it's a lot nicer than the place you work. Brian and you are seated, and immediately you feel your knees touch Brian's. It's a bit comforting, but awkward.

The waiter comes by, asks for the drinks you'd like. Brian orders an iced tea, and prompts you to get something besides water. You end up going with water anyways, and you're already a bit stressed out, until Brian gently brushes his fingers over your hand, and suddenly you feel calm. You suspect it to be his magic, as you haven't seen him use it yet. Brian whispers, "You're much more attractive than him." and you chuckle.

 

The night goes well, you have a good meal, trying not to break Brian's bank, even as he orders more expensive things. As you leave, Brian holds your hand, and asks for a ride home. You kinda suspected he had a car, but you just realize, you never watch him come, or leave, so maybe he doesn't.

You drive him where he tells you, and he stops you at a small, cozy house. He leans up to kiss your cheek, and gets out, grinning, and waving goodbye.

 

You arrive home to Lydia, who must have been waiting for you, watching a bizarre youtube video. "How'd it go?" She looks up at you when you enter, and you smile tiredly at her.

"I think it went well."

She talks to you for a while, and you eventually fall asleep.


	4. Vehement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Characterized by great force or energy; marked by extreme intensity of emotions or convictions; inclined to react violently; fervid."  
> ~
> 
> AU where I force this to work, even though chronologically it couldn't.
> 
> I'm v v salty about all the Sazed hate, and will give all TAZ villains love.  
> ~
> 
> Blegh, smut warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally headcanon Sazed to be a human, due to Orcs and Teiflings being "evil" races. But, today I thought that perhaps Brian would be interested in a Tiefling, as he normally sees humans, and elfs, and such.

Brian is in a weird spot, as always. Sazed is pacing intensely, and Taako is out doing his show. He normally sits out with Sazed, and does something to distract him. So, he stands up, at a bit more then half the teifling's height, and gently grabs his arm. "You're stressing yourself out. Sit down." He gently says, and leads Sazed to the couch. He begrudgingly sits, exhaling heavily.

Brian kneels between Sazed's legs, and gently unclasps his pants. The tiefling begins to argue, concerned that if Taako walked in, he may get in trouble, as Brian was technically Taako's boyfriend. The drow chuckled, and pressed his cold hands to Sazed's warm hips. "Everything is game." He hums before gently kissing Sazed's cock.

Sazed softly moaned, effectively getting the tiefling's mind off of Taako. Brian had done this maybe half a dozen times, and Sazed had been kind enough to ask his boundaries, which were very few, the first time. Brian had gotten his list of boundaries as well, however, it was around about the third time. Which is when he'd first let Sazed properly handle him. It wasn't that he didn't trust the tiefling, it was that Taako had walked in after Brian's normal blowjob, to tell them he'd be out all night, and therefore, Sazed returned Brian's favor.

Brian had began to fully take Sazed's dick into his mouth, and the tiefling began impatiently tugging his hair. The small drow didn't mind, however, and continued to indulge Sazed, licking along his length, and increasing his speed.

After a bit more, Sazed came in Brian's mouth, who swallowed it eagerly, and sat back. Sazed redid his pants, in case Taako came into the trailer, however, far less concerned about it. The drow sat happily on the floor, his baggy pants preventing the interested Tiefling from seeing if he was hard.

After a moment of sitting around, there was a knock on the door, and in waltzed Taako, who was very, very proud of himself. "Another beautiful show, by yours truly~" 

Brian clapped, "I saw some of it, and it was beautiful, good job, babe." That was a flat out lie, Sazed knew it, but didn't dare speak a word. Everyone knew that the tiefling stayed here during the entirety of the show, so, he didn't need to make anything up. Taako left the room, and went to sleep in his bedroom.

 

They were back on the road the next day, and as always, Taako got bored. He began groaning, and whining as he tried to find something to distract himself with. He looked around and saw Brian, who had been playing Solitare.

"Yo, babe, let's play strip poker." The elf sang, sitting down across from Brian, who looked up, and smiled.

"Absolutely~"

 

Brian had lost, as he always did, and Taako was lazily tracing Brian's spine, as the drow was now sitting on his lap, grinning to himself. "Hmm..." Taako hummed, and suddenly he sucks a dark hickey into the drow's mid tone grey skin.

The smaller elf moaned, leaning back into Taako's unclothed chest. "T-taako~" His little sharp nails immediately grabbing the elf's kneecaps as Taako gives the drow another hickey.

"One, two thr-" Taako thrust a finger into Brian, and the smaller gasped loudly, his body slowly becoming malleable.

"Taako~ Mmm~~~" Brian was playing perfectly to what Taako wanted to hear. "More~" He whined, and Taako added another finger.

The elf then pressed Brian forward until he was laying almost flat on the ground, over their card game, with his ass up. Taako for certain was playing now, and shoved himself in. Violently thrusting in, and out. Brian's moans became louder when Taako's did, and eventually, the drow mimicked the sounds he heard Sazed make after sucking him off.

Taako had never actually gotten Brian to get off, and the dark elf simply lied, saying that he must have had erectile dysfunction, and couldn't. Taako was fine with this, and often after he came, didn't care anymore, anyways.

Brian had always had a thing about getting sperm inside of himself. He didn't mind swallowing it, but after the other person cums in his ass, he can't finish, and would rather shower. He'd met a few other guys before Taako, that could actually get him to organism first. However, Sazed could bring him to trembling, making the tiefling an ideal partner, and it was nice when they could lay around, and snuggle afterwards, which is something Taako never did with him.

Taako pulled out of Brian, and left to go piss, or something, he didn't say. Brian rolled his eyes, and sat down, which did give him some discomfort, since Taako was more of a 'Just a fling' kinda guy.

 

Another month passed, and Taako broke up with Brian, who didn't seem too upset. Sazed, afterwards, got extremely upset, but Taako wouldn't hear it, and slowly the subject was forgotten.

At least Taako forgot about. Sazed kept his grudge, and eventually got his hands on some arsenic, which he heard made people extremely sick. He added it to Taako's chicken, in a sort of revenge, expecting him to taste it, and throw it away, telling the people it wasn't his best, get sick, and then they'd be even.

However, Taako didn't taste test it, handed it out, and after the first person got sick, they disappeared.


	5. Debonaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Having a sophisticated charm; having a cheerful, lively, and self-confident air."  
> ~
> 
> Masquerade Ball, Kingdom AU  
> (Mentioned murder)

A small, drow Prince, danced around the room, with some high class female dragonborn that he was uninterested in. She talked of her wealth, and herself too much for the self-centered Prince, who told her as much.

After the song ended, the drow abruptly left the women, and made his way to the buffet, where he met a rather chipper fellow, who greeted him warmly. "Hello~" He hummed, filling his plate.

The Prince leaned over the man's plate, and plucked a grape from it, popping it into his mouth. "Lovely weather we are having." The small drow commented, thunder booming from outside, and the little dark elf chuckled.

"Indeed." The man responded, and the small Prince danced a circle around him.

"What's your name?" He asked, taking another grape from his plate.

"Graham." The man said, and pointed to the small crown clip in drow's silver hair, contrasting beautifully, pinning back stray hairs, "I love that."

"Would you like to dance with me?" The small dark elf asked, holding out a hand. The man was maybe a foot taller then him, but he still insisted. "Please?"

Graham was by no means royalty, he was a commoner that was allowed to the kingdom wide party, and he felt a bit odd being invited to dance with the underdark Prince. "Uhh, sure." He took the drow's hand, and was lead into the center of the room, where all other guests backed up to give the Prince room.

The drow Prince was extremely graceful compared to Graham's clumsy motion, and lead the dance more then the human expected.

As the song ended, the drow smiled, "You've been my favorite partner tonight!" He said cheerily.

Graham smiled in return.

 

It had been a year, 2 months, and 17 days since the ball. The drow Prince, came with Graham, who's real name was Percy, to his house after the dance. He was forced to leave when two guards arrived, and escorted him back. However, that didn't stop the dark elf from visiting as often as he could.

Brian, as Percy had learned the Prince's name was, occasionally bailed from the castle, to pop by Percy's, frequently scaring the hell outta the commoner.

At this current moment, the drow Prince is standing in the hall, before the throne room. He's been planning the murder of his father for a while now, as it was the only way for him to become king. He hid the knife, laced with poison, from the King's view as he entered, striking up casual conversation, as he did usually.

It took a few moments until his plan fell into place, and he made the killing strike to his father, but once it happened, the drow Prince, stood beside his dead father, and smiled victoriously.

 

Brian was crowned the king, 2 days after, and word spread like a wild fire. He called upon Percy the next day, and the human commoner stood in front of him, shaking. "I would like to say something to you, Percy," The human barely made eye contact, "Will you marry me?" The drow got down on one knee, and presented a beautiful ring to him.

Percy was in pure shock, and collapsed.

 

After a few hours, Percy woke up in the medical wing of the castle. The King was concerned, and wouldn't leave his side.

Eventually, the commoner had to tell the drow king, "No, I won't marry you."

While upset, Brian took a deep breath, "Why not?"

"You murdered your father! What's keeping you, and me, if I did marry you, from being murdered?"

"I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drow Culture, My Dudes.


	6. Fickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marked by erratic changeableness in affections or attachments; liable to sudden unpredictable change."  
> ~
> 
> Highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bizarre short, that I thought up after watching the taz live shows a few hours ago.

Brian could feel his muscles tense, and his heart pound as his eyes settled on Maarvey. God, he was absolutely heating up like an oven, even with his grey completion. He wiggled in his seat as he just struggled to keep his hands to himself.

Brian had promised himself that he'd try to talk to Maarvey.

 

At lunchtime, Maarvey, and a few of what Brian assumed where his friends, left the cafeteria. The small drow boy followed them.

He ended up at the boy's bathroom, and could hear the boys' grumbling. He picked up on the sound of a lighter, and soon, the smell of cigarette smoke. Brian's heart beat increased. Not because he was in danger, though.

He pressed into the short twist of a hallway that lead into the bathroom, and as soon as the other boys caught onto the noise, there was a hushing, and suddenly Brian felt an immense force hit his face, and he was out.

 

The next day, Maarvey could barely look at Brian. The small drow, had an awful black eye, and when he confronted the boy who had injured him, he punched Maarvey in the stomach, causing the much taller boy to clutch his said stomach, but mutter, "Yeah, I deserved that."

Brian stood for a moment, in front of Maarvey, looking him over with his one good eye. "We are leaving." He announced, leaving a confusion over Maarvey's squad for a moment, before grabbing the leader's hand, and marching off.

Once at an unpopular location, the small drow pushed Maarvey up against the wall, and kissed him roughly. "Fuck you for fucking up my gorgeous face, but also, you're pretty handsome yourself, so, fuck me." Brian. Said, before disappearing around the corner.


	7. Attentiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The trait of being observant and paying attention; the trait of being considerate and thoughtful of others; paying particular notice (as to children or helpless people."

After a long pause, Brian points to you, "You're Edward." and you happily give him a high five. He's sitting on your bed in your bedroom as you and Lydia show off your identical outfits and seeing how well Brian can tell you both apart.

Lydia absolutely grins, "Wow, you're super good that this. No one else has been able to guess correctly five times in a row." She chuckles.

"Thank you!" Brian says, "One more time?"

You bother agree, and disappear into the changing room. Lydia pulls out a gorgeous pair of dresses, black with a golden trim. It hugs the top of your frame tightly, and floofs out at the bottom. You glance at the mirror, and you two look so similar, you almost forget which one you are. Lydia puts a white glove over your left hand, and repaints your right nails crimson, as well as her own. You get some high heels on, and she gently redoes your makeup, and puts fake eyelashes on afterwards. She styles your hair in a different way, and your long, blond hair is up in a braid, wrapped around your head like a crown.

After several minutes, you are both ready, and you exit. It has only been a few seconds for Brian, due to some magic you've done, but it seems to startle him, and suddenly, he looks you both over, as you move around, switching places, and such. He seems to have more trouble this time, taking longer to find your differences.

"Okay. Stop moving." He comments, and you both stop, looking at him, and he raises his hand to point at you, "You are Edward." He says promptly, in a victorious tone.

"Damn, we thought we got you that time." Lydia laughs, and high fives you. "How'd you keep getting it right?"

Brian smiles mischievously, "First of all, Edward walks a _little_ bit different. Second, Lydia, your eyes wonder a bit more, while Edward's are always on me. Third, I can just tell."


	8. Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Concerning each of two or more persons or things; especially given or done in return; common to or shared by two or more parties."  
> ~
> 
> Human AU, Modern Magic
> 
> Age Change:  
> Brian-23, Graham/Percy- 25, Jenkins- 28, Rowan- 26
> 
> Magic:  
> Brian- Clam Emotions, Graham/Percy- Knock and Identify, Jenkins- Detect Thoughts and Sleep, Rowan- Healing Word
> 
> ~
> 
> Warning: Unfinished Chapter!

Brian was happily in a polygamous relationship with Jenkins, who he'd been in a relationship with, for 3 years, Percy for a year, and Rowan, for 3 months.

Being all in their twenties, and working jobs, they pooled together some money to just, spend. After a bit of talking, they decided on Sea World.

The drive to their destination was the most tedious, taking almost three days, and driving Percy up the wall. Brian sang '99 bottles of beer', a grand total of 7 times before Jenkins asked him, in a calm tone, as Rowan chuckled, to stop. Percy got bad motion sickness, and whined that Brian's singing was giving him a worse headache, which eventually Jenkins got tired of, and cast sleep. Rowan gave Brian his phone to play on, as he drove, talking with Jenkins, who sat in shotgun.

They got to their hotel a bit later then expected, but none the less, hoped out, and headed in.

When they arrived to their room, Percy began putting away his things into the closet. Brian began discussing bed arrangement, and happily let the others pick who they wanted to sleep with, as they had two king sized beds. Percy called Jenkins tonight, and Brian gladly snuggled up with Rowan.

In the morning, Rowan, Jenkins, and Percy got up, to go to breakfast, leaving the grumpy Brian alone. When they got there, they had a good meal of pancakes and sausage for Percy, waffles, eggs, and bacon for Rowan, and 'Fuck you all, I'm gonna eat off your plates' for Jenkins. They chatted between bites, having a soft conversation about about their plans.

After they finished, they all went back upstairs, to their room, to find Brian still asleep. "Sometimes, I can't believe how much he sleeps." Percy chuckled.

"He's like a shot of whiskey." Jenkins shrugged, and the other two began cracking up. "Wow, really didn't think that was going to be as funny as you two think it was."

Brian growled, and looked out of his mountain of covers. "Shut up! I'm sleeping." He complained, his accent thick, and slurred with sleep, as he threw a cover over his head.

Percy sat on the edge of Brian's bed, and began taking off the layers of covers. "Come on, dude, we gotta get going if you wanna get to sea world." Percy eventually got the extremely pale skinned boy, and gently shook him, "Wake up, Bee."...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, didn't finish this, nor am I that interested in doing so, so here's a half finished draft.
> 
> I'm actually working super hard on a different project right now, still taz related, so there won't be tons of updates for this. I'm taking a break for a bit from it, to look over old fics, and see if they need to be rewritten, or updated. See y'all in a few years when I get this new fic up!


	9. Amorous - Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Inclined toward or displaying love; expressive of or exciting sexual love or romance."
> 
> ~~  
> Domestic Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this the other night, and just remembered it's Valentine's day, so, here y'all are. I kept it domestic because that's really what we all need.

Brian shutters as he sits on the roof, "Brad! Grab me a blanket if you would, doll!" The wind picking up as he puts on some gloves that Brad brought for him.

The older man climbs up the ladder, holding Brian's favorite blanket, his flashlight, and a picnic basket. "I've got it. Geez, it's chilly." He sits beside Brian. All their Christmas decorations are still up, because Brian keeps dragging Brad back in every time he tries, in favor of hot chocolate, or snuggling.

"It should start any minute now." Brad gets out his phone, checking the time. However, the gasp of his boyfriend causes Brad to snap to attention.

"Brad!" The adorable roll of the R really pulls at his heart string, and he looks up to see a streak of light past. He glances over at Brian, who is praying, or just making his wish.

"Wow!" The meteor shower begins, and Brad can feel his boyfriend lean against him. "Too cold?"

"No. I just wish I could have more nights like this with you."

Brad's heart swells to an aching point.

 

After about 35 minutes, Brian begins to shiver, and Brad can hear his teeth chattering. "Time to get down." Brad nudges, the smaller man grumbling.

"I'm not cold, though."

"Bri, I can feel you, and you're not falling asleep up here, let's go." Brad wiggled down to the ladder, and goes down first, waiting for Brian, who tosses the blanket first, and manages down the ladder at a slow pace. Once he reaches the bottom, he takes the blanket and grabs Brad's hand, walking inside.

Once Brian gets inside, he sits beside the fireplace, "Would you-"

"Yeah, just a minute." Brad smiles, and leans down to kiss the small man, who grins back. The older man leaves the comfort, and warmth of the house to go to the back shed, grabbing several logs for the fire, and trudging back, doing this twice more, getting enough so he wouldn't have to leave the house for the rest of the night. He opens the door, and marches in with the logs, and hears Brian make that cooing thing he does when things go his way.

"Aww! Thank you, babe~!" He hums, gathering the blanket closer, to keep from Brad tripping. "After you're done, can we just cuddle?"

Brad throws down the second pile of logs, "Of course, but, first I have to get this started."

Brad takes about 15 minutes to get the fire to stay, but once it does, he settles comfortably beside his boyfriend, who curls right up next to him. "I love you~" He purs softly, and Brad can run his fingers through the soft bleached hair of the man he loves.

"I love you, too, Bri~"

**Author's Note:**

> Completed:  
> Brad (Chp 1)  
> Lord Artemis Sterling and Rowan (Chp 2)  
> Edward (Chp 3)  
> Sazed and Taako; Cheating (Chp 4)  
> Graham the juicy wizard (Chp 5)  
> HS!Maarvey (Chp 6)  
> Edward (Chp 7)  
> Jenkins, Percy and Rowan (Chp 8)  
> Domestic Brad; Valentine's Special (Chp 9)
> 
> ~
> 
> This fic has sadly come to an end. Thank you all for making my TAZ experience joyful!


End file.
